All Things Broken
by HPSpontaneousCombustionTSO
Summary: What happens when Mrs. Lovett gets raped? By who? And how would Sweeney react? Sweenett eventually
1. Chapter 1

All Things Broken

-My first Sweeney Fic (and multi chap, for that matter!) you guys! Be nice!- slytherclaw9

Chapter 1

"My pet, we shall get that terrible excuse of a man tonight! I shall rip his flesh and make him beg to stop the pain! And I'll make him apologize for what he did to Lucy!" Sweeney said to Mrs. Lovett, or rather, his razors. Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes at him and gave him his tea.

"Thats all very well, love, but I doubt that you'll be able to. From what Charlotte Goode said, he is in the other side of London. I don't know for what, but Charlotte did say it, and the Goodes are awfully accurate with gossip." she rambled on, even though she knew that he wasn't listening to her. He never did, anyway. She sighed and walked downstairs to check up on Toby.

"Toby?" her voice echoed in the kitchen. The young boy was wasted and was lying on the floor with an empty gin bottle in his hands. "Dear boy, he shouldn't drink anymore." she whispered to herself. She carried him to the couch and sat down on the rocking chair.

'Its Sunday, I should rest.' she thought. 'All I need is a relaxing bottle of gin and I shall be fine.'

So she went to the liquor cabinent and found that the stock of gin was running low.

"Dammit!" she cursed. She needed more gin anyway, for the customers. And this will give a reason to go out and dish on the latest gossip.

"Mista T? Mista T? I'll be out to the market. Turns out Toby drank the last of the gin, and-" she saw the look he was giving her: bored and his just-leave-me-alone expression clearly written on his porcelin face. "Ok, well I'll be back soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mrs. Lovett strolled through London. She took her time, nobody needed her at home- Toby was napping, and Sweeney almost didn't care that she was there. All he cared about was that damned judge, Lucy, and Johanna. She would be surprised if Sweeny would miss her if ever something happened to her.

But nothing surprised her more than seeing Judge Turpin in front of her.

"Hello... Nellie?" he purred. He touched her shoulder with cold fingers.

"Um, 'ello Judge Turpin. Wot brings you 'ere at the market?" she asked cooly as she place five bottles of gin inside her purse.

"Oh, nothing, my dear. Just.... meadering." he brushed a curl out of her face.

"Um, wot are you doing?"

"You are really beautiful, Nellie." he leaned in, his breath warming her cold face. She quickly ran away, walking to the alley that was the fastest way to Fleet Street.

"Now where are you going, Nellie?" the judge caught up with her, jumping in front of the frantic baker.

"Wherever you aren't." she breathed. Frowning, he pinned her to the wall.

"Now, now. Lets be nice, shall we?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh Lucy always talked about you... shame, she said that you were her best friend. But you never came to her rescue. You know, thats what she always said."

"Liar! I tried to 'top her! But she wouldn't listen!" she yelled at him, pounding her fists to his arms.

"Nellie, you hang out with this Sweeney Todd character too much." he lifted up her skirt. She screamed in protest.

"Don't scream, it'll only take a second."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She limped back home, sniffling back her tears. She never, in all her life, wanted to die. The bottles of gin were cracked, and she probably will drink all of them to dull the pain. Her head hurt like hell, and she needed rest. No, she needed to wash the sin away. Scrub it away.... she needed the judge off of her.

She opened the door of the bakery and Toby, well, was still sleeping it off. Sweeney was pacing upstairs, like always. She crept up the stairs to her room and took a quick bath.

Mrs. Lovett scrubbed and scrubbed... but the Judge seemed to stay on her.

Shutting off the water, she dressed into her nightgown. The baker slid into bed and wrapped the sheets around her. Warmth rushed to her body and she felt okay again, like nothing will go wrong again. And she was right. Nothing will disturb her slumber.

••••••••

She was wrong. Because as she slept, she relived it again, and again, and again.

••••••••

"Bloody woman. Why is she screaming?" Sweeney muttered angrily. He strutted to Mrs. Lovett's room to find her sobbing and sweating. She was rocking back and forth, her thin body shaking.

"Mrs. Lovett! Mrs. Lovett! Calm down!" he shook the baker's shoulders. But she didn't.

"Mrs. Lovett- Nellie! Calm down! What happened?" he stammered.

"Nothing, just a bad dream. I'm fine, I'm ok." she told him. But really, she isn't

•••••••

The bakery was open the next day. It wasn't busy with customers, neither was the barber shop. So Sweeney sat in the empty table and watched Mrs. Lovett. She, of course, was flirting with the male customers. But something was different. She flinched at their touch and didn't smile at their jokes. She seemed... worrisome.

He noticed that she closed the shop early, too.

"Mrs. Lovett, I have a question." he inquired.

"Yes Mista T?"

"What happened last night?"

"Oh, um, well, I just 'ad a bad dream, thats all, love."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now you don't go worryin' 'bout me. You should worry 'bout your shop."

"Well, there was no customers today and-"

"Well hello there." the judge stepped into the shop. Mrs. Lovett winced at the sound of his voice. She slid away carefully past the barber, leaving the two men.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Sweeney smiled; he has waited for this day to come, and this was his chance. His pale fingers reached for one of his silver razors.

"I have come in for a pie." the judge smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mrs. Lovett, how nice to see you. In fact, I don't think I've seen you since our encounter at the market." he said the word cooly as though he enjoyed it, as though that she enjoyed it. She tensed at first, but nodded curtly. She gave him one pie, and he ate it ravenously. Sweeney was disgusted by this man.

Sweeney watched Mrs. Lovett intentively. She looked like she was about to cry, and he wondered why. She has been acting awfully strange lately.

"A very good meal. Was worth my time." Judge Turpin said as he got off of his seat.

"Would you like a shave?" Sweeney asked.

"No, thank you. Next time though. And once again, thank you for the meal." he walked away, not touching her in any way. But she felt like she was being raped again.

••••••••

Mrs. Lovett wanted to die. Judge Turpin came to her shop every single day, every visit longer and more tormenting. Toby, of course, didn't notice. And Sweeney never cared. So what exactly did she have to live for?

••••••••

Sweeney, for some strange reason, was worried. He noticed changes in his landlady's behavior. She started to forget.... to make dinner, to read to Toby, to even sleep. And when she did sleep, she always cried-- no sobbed-- at different times of the night. Not the grief kind of sob, but like something was torturing her. But someting bothered him even more. Whenever she talked to him, she used to drape an arm over his shoulders, or kiss his cheek, or lean against him. She doesn't even talk anymore. And when she did, she stopped saying "dear" or "love" or those little pet names she always said after each sentence.

She lost her spark, too.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Mrs. Lovett! You stupid woman! Why did you do this?" he held her fragile body close to his chest as he held a towel to her throat. She didn't cut deep enough, apparantly. "What in God's name possessed you to do such a thing?"

"Judge Turpin." she whispered.

"What?!" he said in surprise.

"Judge Turpin.... he-- he--" she stammered.

"Spit it out, Mrs. Lovett." he snapped. She started sobbing as she clutched his shirt. "No! Judge, please don't! I'll do anything else, please for God's sake don't!" she cried. The color to Sweeney's face drained as he realized what had happened. That monster did to Mrs. Lovett what he did to Lucy.

He had raped Nellie. His Nellie.

A/N: Very short.. But don't worry, the next chapter is longer!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Sweeney's POV)

His Nellie. Rape. Monster.

The judge is a poor excuse for a man. A living thing. Who goes around raping innocent women who are attractive? Judge Turpin, that's who. All those women he must've...

Lucy. His poor Lucy. Raping her in public, so to speak. His dear wife who he loved so much. Words cannot descibe it. And for her looks? Raping her for her looks? What a perverted man. She was a kind and caring woman, pale faced, slim. No curves, but yet she was beautiful. Her yellow hair would be straightened to perfection and her eyes would sparkle in the light. But he can't remember the important things she gave to him; what did her love feel like? How soft did she kiss? How warm was her hug? Did her smile brighten his day?

Nellie. Sweet, innocent Nellie. How dare he rape her. How dare he do so, how dare he lay a hand on her. He couldn't imagine the pain she went through, the torture she endured every time he entered that shop.

And then he started to notice...

Her dark red curls-- almost brown in the light. Her full lips, her piercing chocolate eyes, her sharp temperment. The dying fire in her eyes, the crooked smirk whenever she finished a day, the motherly vibe he gets from her.

Both were very important to him, but who was more important?

Life is for the alive...

Mrs. Lovett's POV

She sobbed against his warm embrace, his arms around her. Thoughts were polluting her mind, swirls of memories coming back to her. She couldn't think, she was imprisoned by the Judge's taunts and teases. But for once, she felt safe in his arms, like a reassuring smile, only mord intimate and loving. Warmth radiated from his embrace, the loneliness and coldness of her mind being replaced by her born again spark. And if she just lay here, in his embrace, she was sure that he would too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The winter breeze brought both of them back to reality. She shivered as they both stood up. He awkwardly released her and she glanced at him with uncertain eyes.

"I'll kill him." he whispered.

"Sweeney please... wait."

"No. You told me to wait, and look what happened! You got yourself raped! He deserves to die!"

"We all deserve die! Just wait, love, wait!"

"Woman! I told you... right here, right now. He's going to die."

"Benjamin! I don't want to lose you! Not again." she blurted out, crying out angry tears. He pushed her to the wall.

"What did you call me?"

"Benjamin. You are Benjamin. You will always be Benjamin." she said bravely.

"Wrong, you are wrong. I am Sweeney Todd!"

"Benjamin Barker! You are Benjamin Barker! You can't change that, because you are still Ben to me."

"Liar! You stupid woman!" he pressed harder, making her choke. He enjoyed her pain, her eyes bulging out, her veins popping out, her breath slowly stopping. Her eyes looked at him with disbelief, as if he had betrayed her.

"Nellie.." he whispered, letting her drop to the floor, gasping for air. She managed to say three words that surprised him.

"Get out. Now."

"I'm sorry... I mean--"

"OUT!!" she yelled. He attempted to touch her shoulders, the left bruised. Her neck had his handprint on it, and a purple hue to it. She flinched and slapped it away.

"Go."

"But--"

"Go." she said softly, tears flooding her to her eyes.

"No." he leaned towards her, kissing her softly. His heartbeat quickened as he felt her lips moving with his in sync. She allowed entrace to her mouth, and so they kissed. She put her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist.

"Well, well, well... screwing with the barber, aren't we?" the judge stepped into the room, holding Toby by the neck, a sharp knife pressed against it.

"Mum, help."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Yay!!! They kissed!!! Oh no! Toby!!!! Screw you Judge Turpin!

"Toby!" Mrs. Lovett shouted, lunging for the orphan.

"Made a mistake, Nellie." he taunted. He threw the boy to the ground--along with the knife. The judge grabbed the baker by the hair as she cried out in pain. As the boy lie on the ground bleeding, the baker held by the hair by the judge, Sweeney's temper grew. He snatched one of his razors and began to walk towards the judge, fire burning in his eyes.

"Now you don't do anything, Benjamin. I have your baker in my hands now."

"Ben, please. Just kill him! I'll be fine. Please!"

None of the adults saw Toby crawl away with the knife.

"No! You will die, Judge Turpin, you will die. Maybe not by my hand, but dear God, you will die." the barber said, looking at Mrs. Lovett with loving eyes. The strain on the baker's hair made her cry out in agony as the judge laughed.

"You really think that I-- of all people-- would care that you two love each other?" he smiled maliciously. "Maybe, I can have one more night with her-- No! I won't put you to jail if she becomes my slave. How's that?"

"NO!" the barber charged towards the judge. Turpin let go of the baker and so the two men fought.

"Nellie, run! Find Toby!" Sweeney yelled.

"No! I'll stay!"

"GO!"

"Mister Todd!" Toby called after the barber. "The knife!" Toby threw the knife to the barber, who swiftly caught it at the handle. Mrs. Lovett grabbed Toby by the arm as--

"NO!!" the judge screamed in pain as Sweeney-- no Benjamin-- plunged the knife into the man's chest. And so the judge died.

"Nellie--" Sweeney hugged the sobbing baker. Toby staggered towards the couple and smiled.

"Mum.." he whispered. He fell to her embrace, his blood staining her white dress. Sweeney eyes widened in shock as the boy stiffened and fell limp against Mrs. Lovett.

"Toby!"

---------------------------------

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lovett-"

"Mr. Todd, we've done the best we can-"

"I'm afraid he-"

"We can't-"

Mr. Todd held the crying baker as the doctors tried to sugarcoat the obvious truth-- Toby is dead. There, the author admitted it, Toby is dead. They told Mrs. Lovett that, "They've done the best they can." and "They'll try to revive him again."

But Toby died. And that's the difficult truth. Mrs. Lovett sobbed and sobbed until she had no tears left, but leaned against Mr. Todd for comfort.

"Nellie, it'll be ok." he soothed her soft cries and whimpers. He kissed her wet cheek. She pulled away and smiled.

"Nellie? What is it?" he asked in confusion.

"Toby is still here."

"What do you mean?" he stood up and walked towards the seemingly delusional woman.

"I mean," she laughed. "He will always be with us. He saved our arses, didn't he?"

"What do you mean? I could've killed the judge, too." he protested. She flashed an amused grin.

"Sure you could've, love, sure you could've." She leaned in and kissed him softly and lovingly. Mrs. Lovett rested her head against the crook of his neck, and for once, she felt safe again. Now what to do with the judge's body...


End file.
